rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon World Ash vs the newest rival!
the first Chapter of 3 Worlds Combine and Unite! focusing on Ash Ketchum (Ash Ketchum exits the plane exit as he and Pikachu return home back to Kanto) Ash: Ah there's no place like home! (Pikachu smiles) Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash: Heheh you said buddy after all the excitement I think it's time to get some rest and hey maybe catch up with Misty and Brock Pikachu: Pikachu! (As Ash and Pikachu kept on walking they bumped into a kid around his age with Eveee) Ash: Oops! Sorry about that Trace: Hey don't worry about it, just passing by Ash: So who are you? Trace: My name is Trace, I’m a beginning trainer, I just got my 1st Pokémon, this Eevee. Eevee: Eevee! Ash: Hey I was wondering if you would like to have a Pokémon battle? Trace: Sure, maybe you could help me out Ash: I sure will, come on, I know a place where we can have our battle (Ash leads Trace and Eevee to Pallet Town as they begin their Pokémon battle) Ash: Are you ready? Trace: Sure am, just don't go to hard on me okay Ash: Don't worry Pikachu won't Pikachu: Pikachu! (Ash uses Pikachu and Trace uses Eevee) Ash: Pikachu go for a Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Pikachu summons a Thunderbolt, but Eevee dodges it) Trace: Nice one Eevee, now counter with Iron Tail! Eevee: Eevee! (As the two kept on doing their Pokemon battle a portal opened up revealing two black troopers with some kind of device they placed it on the ground then Ash and Trace notices them) Ash: Hey! What do you think your doing with that thing? Mysterious Trooper 1: We are placing a device that will swallow your world into the the unknown Trace: Into the unknown!? Mysterious Trooper 2: And our master won’t allow you to ruin it! Ash: Whoever this master of yours is, tell him to stop! Mysterious Trooper 1: Hah! like to see you try! (just then the two troopers placed their device onto their wristband placed these cards onto some boards created by the device and then came out these monsters as they roared at the two Pokemon users) Ash: What the!? Where did those two monsters come from, their Pokemon! Mysterious Trooper 1: They sure aren't, and they are your end! Trace: Oh yeah We'd like to see you try! Eevee: Eevee! Mysterious Trooper 2: You asked for this go attack them! (The two monsters went to attack Ash and Trace but they dodged and countered the monsters attack, then the monsters vanished leaving only the two Troopers) Ash: Pikachu Volt Tackle! Trace: Eevee use Veevee Volley! (The two Pokemon did their attacks on the two Troopers as they were sent next to the device) Ash: Now who are you people!? Mysterious People 1: Your too late, the device is ready! (Then the strange device started to glow then it exploded causing a white light to capture Ash and Trace but it didn't stop there, it absorbed the rest of the world, and no content was safe from this strange power) Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite! Category:Scripts